Probation
by Jamz The Mongoose
Summary: Jamz was locked up for 25 years because he attempted to kill the mayor, but when the goverment needs his assasin skills to help them while there in a tough situation with Japan will he win? Read and find out! r&R no flames please!


Note: Hello, my name is Jamz The Mongoose. I'm platinum colored Mongoose with chestnut colored eyes and no hair. For clothing I wear a long white T-shirt with black sports shorts. I use braces on my knuckles as my weapon to increase my strength. Now you know how I look go and enjoy the story!

[Washington D.C. Correctional Facility]

Jamz sat in his prison cell lifting weights. He had been in prison for five long years but what seemed to be forever to him. His body had gotten very bulked and muscular. He lifted his weights up once more before putting it down. He sat up and spit on the floor. He then heard keys rattling in the hall. He looked in the hall and a guard was coming toward his cell. Before he knew it the guard had opened the door.

"Mayor says let you out, I don't know why though" the guard said as he was opening the cell.  
Jamz looked at him and was about to spit in his face but remembered the consequences.  
"For what?" Jamz said in a rough sounding tone of voice, "To make fun off me, man I'm getting my ass back in the cell, lifts so more weights."

"Listen he sent me to get your ass, and that is what I'm going to do" The guard responded.

Jamz followed him through the hall as the other prisoners stared at him suspiciously. In no time he was right in front of the Mayor.  
"Hello Jamz, I remember our last encounter, when I was running for Mayor"  
"Yeah, I would of murdered your ass too but those bitches caught me, you lucky I don't smoke your bitch as now" Jamz reflected on.  
"Yes, you would of but you didn't, anyhow you are being released!" the mayor replied.  
"What? That's a lie, I'm doing 25 years remember?" Jamz told.  
"True, but you see we are going in war with Japan and they have the secret Kamikaze again, well that's at least what we heard from the British, anyhow we can't get into they're filling so we need an assassin like you to go there and find our information without being noticed."

"So what's in it for me" Jamz questioned raising his eyebrow.  
"You get out of jail, but you'll be on probation" The mayor explained.

Jamz eye lit up. For the first time in years he was going to do something he was good at and receive a good prize for it. He instantly agreed. One of the other guards in the room escorted him and the mayor into a limo van.  
"Damn yo, I'm in a new limo van, guess being an assassin isn't all that bad" Jamz.  
"It paid a five year price didn't it?" the mayor interruptedly said.  
"So? Just made me work out more" Jamz said sassily.  
Jamz reached in for a whine bottle and his hand felt a slight slap.

"No drinking prisoner" the mayor said with his index finger pointing at Jamz.  
Jamz glared at him, and then put it down.

"So do we got any Fat Joe up in this joint, you know I need to just Lean Back" Jamz said. The mayor looked at him confused.  
"Oh, you old timers don't know 'bout this joint" Jamz said.

"You need to be listening to some good music like Luther Van dross, or Marvin Gay" The mayor said.

"Luther Van who, Marvin what, gay? No sorry I don't go that way" Jamz said, "old timers" Jamz said under his breath.  
"Marvin Gay and Luther Van dross were the soul of R&B back in the day" the mayor said.  
"Wow, they were in cavemen days?" Jamz whispered to himself.

In the next hour they had arrived at the white house.  
"What we doing here?" Jamz asked.  
"This whole plan was the president's idea" the mayor answered.  
The body guards followed them into the white house after showing I.D. and into the president's office.

[Washington, White House]

"Hello Mayor Percy and J-Jamz" the president stuttered.  
"Hello president Bush, how's the race going?" the mayor asked.  
Jamz didn't speak to the president he just help his head up to his direction.  
"Fine, Kerry's putting up a good campaign!" The president told, "Anyhow follow me."

The president took them to a secret passage he entered a code, placed his hand and they were inside a weapon room.

"Jamz, this is where you shall pick your weapons, I know you probably don't like me, but I trust you won't try to attack in front of four body guards" the president said.  
The body guards looked at Jamz. Jamz gulped but tried not to show it. He then walked around the room looking for weapons when he saw braces for knuckles. He picked them up and looked at them then put them on.

"I'll take these, 'cause these shits look hot yo" Jamz said.  
"Yeah okay" the president said not understanding Jamz's slang.  
Jamz looked around and saw nothing else he liked although there was a mass variety to choose from. They're were swords, daggers, cutlasses, hammers, whips, guns, and laser swords.  
As Jamz was about to leave the room he said "wait." He went and picked up an extra pair of braces.

"That's all?" the president asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Jamz asked rudely.  
"Not at all" the president replied.

[Nighttime]

That night Jamz had his own comfortable room.

"I haven't had something this comfey in the last 5 years!" Jamz exclaimed. He hugged the pillow tight then went to take a bath. He heard voices while he was taking a bath. He came out and saw the mirror read something in terrible penmanship, it read "I'll get my revenge."

"What? I can't read this" Jamz said

"I'll get my revenge!" a distant voice called.  
"What?" Jamz said.

"I'll get my revenge"  
"What?" Jamz said again

"I'll get my revenge"  
"What are you saying?" Jamz asked.  
"I said I'll get my mother fucking revenge you deaf ass bitch!" the distant voice shouted.  
"Okay, no need to scream" Jamz said.  
He walked out the shower and got dressed. The voice hadn't worried him though. Jamz was cocky so he though he could take anything. He soon went to sleep.  
[The Next Day]

The next day Jamz woke up without a cramp for the first time in years. He was so used to lifting his waits that he went over to the chair and started lifting it, when he suddenly remembered that he was not in his cell. He walked down stairs after getting dressed and putting on his braces. He saw the may and president weren't home or not inside the white house at least. He saw them through a window outside. He walked out to there position.  
"Hello Jamz, good morning, we are shipping you off to Japan now in this concore." The president said.  
Jamz looked and saw a small round shaped device.  
"Doesn't this thing go five miles per second?" Jamz questioned.  
"Yes, it does" the mayor said.  
"So you're basically going to kill me?" Jamz asked.

"Well we need to get to Japan fast, the faster the better our war starts in two weeks, then again you can go on a plane and start Pearl Harbor all over again!" The president explained.  
"Fine I'll go, all though I don't want to!" Jamz replied.  
"Now go get your stuff" The mayor added.  
Jamz walked back into the white house. He looked around the room and saw nothing he really needed. He stepped out of his room and walked out to where they were.  
Yeah, I'm packed" Jamz said.  
"Great, so you can go in it now?" the president asked.  
"Yeah I guess" Jamz replied.  
He stepped into the concore. It wasn't very big inside.  
"Small ass shit" Jamz whispered.  
He locked up his concore and then started it up in started going slower and slower until it reached the air then it went so fast you would of though it was the wind blowing. Jamz sat in his chair buckled up his cheeks going back.

"I knew they were trying to kill me!" he said.

That chapter one, please no flames, I really aprreciate you reading it and will only except ocnstrutive critism.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
